


Won't You Stay?

by LowkeyWeeb



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyWeeb/pseuds/LowkeyWeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny loves Craig. Craig loves Kenny. Too bad Kenny's in a coma again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice afternoon in South Park, the sun reached out and reflected off the snow covered ground making it sparkle like crushed fairy dust. The streets, as usual, only had a few people walking through them, after all, this was a quiet little mountain town that was only home to a quiet little community of people. However, echoed through the road between the songs of the birds were two young boys, one dragging out his words in a desperate plead to the other one. He was shorter by an inch or two, and sported an orange parka with a pair of brown pants and boots. He hobbled behind the taller and more quiet boy who wore a blue jacket and matching chullo. This boy's hands were sunken deep in his pockets as he continued forward in strides that the other seemed to be having trouble with keeping up.  


"Come onnn Craig, it'll be fun."  


"Fuck off McCormick. I don't want to go."  


"But they'll have to new Red Racer movie, we can watch that if you want."  


"No. You're just going to buy tickets to the new Terrance and Phillip movie again."  


"Stop being such a joy kill!"  


Craig came to a stop and turned towards the other who had also done the same, now taking this moment to catch his breath. His expression remained annoyed but after a few moments he inhaled deeply and reluctantly responded. "Fine, if it'll shut you up. But you're paying for the tickets." The shorter male puffed out one of his cheeks and pulled the hood of his parka further over his head.  


"That's not fair you know I don't have a lot of money."  


"It's the only way I'm going, McCormick."  


He sulked, crossing his arms now. "Fine, asshole. But at least stop calling me McCormick, that sounds so formal. Say Kenny. K-E-N-N-Y. It's not that hard to say."  
There was no response from the other, only a roll of his eyes and a continuation of his walk forward towards the movie theater. Kenny quickly followed behind him like an excited puppy, smiling a bit to himself beneath the fabric of his jacket. Craig and him had been hanging out recently, ever since they were partnered together for a project at school. They didn't realize how much fun they would have to be with each other since they were in different cliques, yet ever since then it's been a flurry of phone calls, mostly on Kenny's end, trying to arrange outings. A part of him felt like Craig didn't want anything to do with him but he always seemed to agree eventually so he deiced there was no reason to complain.  


The two were soon standing in front of the ticket stand, Kenny bouncing on his heels as they waited. He would glance over at Craig occasionally seeing his expression more calm then it was formerly causing him to flash a smile towards him. By the time the black haired male noticed they were next in line.  


"Two for Terrance and Phillip!" Kenny announced before he was glared daggers. Chuckles poured from his mouth and he corrected himself. "Just kidding, two for Red Racer, please." Kenny coughed up the little money he had to get into the movie and they soon entered the theater and found their seats. The blond plopped down into the red cushioned chair and swung his feet up so that they rested on the seat in front of him.  


"Dude, that was twenty dollars, you're such a dick." He teased.  


"Whatever, I'm going to the restroom."  


Kenny watched as he left, his playfully bitter expression sinking down to a small frown. Perhaps he was being a bit too annoying, after all, Craig didn't have a lot of money either. He pulled the drawstrings of his parka before watching someone stumble into the theater with some popcorn and a soda. He couldn't make them out with his now limited vision but they made their way up the steps and sat beside Kenny, handing him a large container of popcorn. He pulled his hood down and glanced at the person beside him, then his lap, then the person, back and forth. "You don't have to be so shocked.", remarked Craig before reaching down and taking a handful of the buttery snack. "Hope you're fine with sharing, it was cheaper that way."  


The blond smiled at the other's kind gesture and began to eat handfuls of their peace offering. After nights of frozen waffles for dinner, popcorn was a meal fit for a king. The movie hadn't even started before the entire container was completely clean, and Kenny placed it at their feet. "Thanks, maybe you're not such a dick after all." Craig smiled slightly at the sarcastic comment. "Whatever. I just didn't want to hear you bitch anymore."  


The lights dimmed and the movie began to play. Kenny couldn't help but smile at the expression on Craig's face throughout the entire thing. He would lean in closer at suspenseful parts, tear up at the emotional ones, and even cheer when the final race was completed and the protagonist won. He hadn't seen such a wide variety of emotion from the other and seeing him so happy was contagious. After the movie was over the two left the theater, Craig spewing a flurry of comments about the film. Of course Kenny would make playful remarks but the other would only respond with a serious tone, "Red Racer is quality viewing material, McCormick!" This of course only making the blond want to tease more.  


"I'm not saying it's bad, I'm saying it's pretty nerdy of you."  


"Not as nerdy as some of the crap you watch."  


"At least I admit it."  


"I admit that Red Racer is the best thing to ever surface the Earth."  


"But do you admit it's a nerdy show."  


"Nerdy or not I watch it everyday and I will continue to do so."  


"You're adorable~"  


"Shut up, McCormick, I'll kick your ass."  


The conversation continued back and forth, Craig defending himself while Kenny getting a few laughs. However, perhaps they had grown too lost in their conversation, or the blond's curse was now beginning to seek it's next victim, but the two boys failed to make out the bright shine of a red stop light. Craig, who had been walking ahead of Kenny, stepped out into the road first, but a few seconds later the wailing of a car horn rang through their ears. The two only had a second to process the situation, but it was simply not enough time. In a flash it was over. Blood had spilled onto the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig stood in silence for a moment, his legs trembling from the shock his body had just experienced. He looked around, his vision blurring in an out of focus as he frantically looked around in hopes of it clearing up. A smudged crowd appeared around him but just as his vision refocused he noticed that the red beneath his feet was in fact blood. The niorette choked on his breath and stumbled backwards to find Kenny fallen at his feet. His thin body lied limp on the ground, sprawled out like some sort of horrific crime scene. Craig had never seen so much blood in his life. He fell to the ground as witnesses dialed for the cops, within that moment the teen hadn't felt any more helpless.  


He watched as a flurry of red and blue lights flood the scene, everyone's words and questions seeming to blend into a roaring background noise. There were nosy passerby's, blaring sirens, and a tired truck driver taking his final smoke before being accused of murder. Craig remained on the ground unmoving, no matter what he tried to do his body was cemented in place. His dark eyes fixated on his friend in some sort of desperate attempt to see signs of life. But Kenny's sunny locks were glued to his forehead with blood and the once toothy grins he gave were now reduced to a slightly gaped mouth that also had crimson trickling out from the corner. The teen finally managed to reach a shaky hand towards the blond. He wanted to feel that he was warm, that he was alive but before he could reach his cheek the paramedics swiftly pulled his body onto a stretcher and hurtled into the ambulance.  


After that everything seemed to blur together. Craig could remember a blanket being wrapped around him and then everything going black. He woke up in a bed of white and a ceiling absent of the glow in the dark stars he'd grown so accustom to. Could it have all been a dream? Or perhaps he still was dreaming? A doctor soon entered the room, scribbling something down furiously on the board in her hand. She seemed troubled by something judging by how deeply furrowed her eye brows were and the twitching of her lip in thought. She glanced up towards Craig now, walking to his bedside and placing the clipboard on his side table. He could see now that it was his file she had been writing on.  


"Glad to see you're awake, you gave everyone quite a scare." She offered a comforting smile though Craig could see right through her facade.  


"I bet you're wondering about your friend, Kenny McCormick."  


"..."  


"He was enrolled in this hospital in critical condition, however, our doctors got to working on him and...he's alive."  


Craig stared at her his spirits rising in an instant. His eyes were filled with complete and utter hope and joy, but the sight seemed to only return the troubled look on her face. She nervously clicked her pen in and out. Slowly the teen noticed her actions and his anxieties quickly flooded back.  


Just tell me."  


"It's just the body does different things when it's under immense trauma-"  


"Stop beating around the goddamn bush."  


"...He's in a coma and we're unsure of how long he'll be in it. I'm...so sorry Mr.Tucker."  


It was too good to be true. He knew it had been too good. His eyes darkened and he sank back down into the hospital bed. Craig had shut down, unable to cry or really process what had just happened. It felt as if literally seconds ago Kenny had been laughing with him but he had fallen through his fingers and into the arms of death. The niorette pulled the white sheets over his shoulder and didn't speak another word.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this but I might not. I guess it depends on the reception but I have a lot of ideas for this. I'll work on it when I get inspired again. Hopefully I can figure out how to post chapters.


End file.
